Dying Destiny
by goosegirlmn
Summary: It was fore told, that three sisters will have the powers of the mind-Spirit, Darkness, and Dimensions- But if Garmadon trains them, then all could be lost...


The sky was lit with the reds, pinks, and golds of sunset. The four figures, three carrying a small bundle, looked at the sun. The one without a bundle turned around and looked the other three in the face. "These three sisters are destined to be powerful. The elements of Spirit, Dimmensions, and the Darkness are strong with them." Sensei Jon sighed. "Do not, under any circumstances, let Garmadon find them or train them. They could bring disaster to Ninjago. Go, now before it becomes too late. I will keep in touch with you."

Behind them, a figure stood, listening to every word. They wore all black, and a hood masked their face all but his eyes. They quietly sank farther into the woods, waiting till the right moment.

One of the figures(the one in the middle) spoke up, her voice worried. "But what are their names? They must have names."

Sensei Jon looked at her. "The one you have been entrusted to care for is Timmi. She has power of the dimensions. Take care, for she is destined to be in this world half of the time." The woman nodded her head. To the one on the left of her, she said, "That is Kimi, she-who-is-without-equal. She is Darkness." He took a deep breath. "She will be the most troublesome." the short blond woman nodded. To the last woman, he said, "That is Izumi. She has Spirit, and will be able to shape peoples wills. If she is not taught properly, she can turn bad."

All three nodded, silent. As one, they said, "Yes, Sensei Jon. We will do as you have instructed," and turned to walk away. Suddenly, an arrow zipped through the air, hitting Sensei Jon. The three women looked at each other, and bolted in different directions. The attackers split up, following them.

The one with Izumi ran towards ocean, spray hitting her face and blinding her pursuers. Out of her pocket, she took out a small box. She tossed over her shoulder. As it hit the ground, it exploded into black smoke, hiding her. Temporarily blinded, her pursuer stopped and tried to watch her go. They shook their head, letting them go, and headed back to try to help the others.

Timmi's guardian ran into a nearby forest. She knew the forest like the back of her hand as she dashed over hidden trails. An arrow whizzed by her head, embedding itself in a tree off to her left. She glanced at it out of the corner of her eye, realizing just how close they were. She took a sharp turn right, and down into a natural cave only big enough for her and the child. The pursuers lost them in the mist, and ran right by the cave.

The final sister's guardian ran onto a plain, closest to Ninjago City. The lead assassin ran after her. They raced for a quarter of a mile to the town. He saw she was heading towards a house, and before she took another step, threw a dagger at her back, knocking her over. She crumpled, but shakily stood up, knocked on the door, left the baby and ran off. The assassin smiled and walked towards the baby. The door opened, illuminating the baby with a soft light. A woman looked at the baby and called to her husband. The assassin froze in the shadows, watching with fury in his eyes. The woman picked up the baby and took her inside.

Kimi (Keh-mee) coughed on her way home from school. Although it was a short walk, she was getting a cold from not having the right coat. All she had was her thin to small, spring jacket for the middle of January. Kimi hated being sick, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her mom always said that she would get winter coat but it never happened. She would always forget, not have enough money for one, or be to busy trying to make a better life for them.

Kimi opened the old wooden door and went inside her run down home. "Mom, I'm home!" She said. Then sighed. "What's the use, she's never here anyway." She grumbled. Kimi went into the kitchen, wondering what her mom left her for dinner. On her way, she happened to glance at the calender, reminding her that her 7th birthday was coming up. Yes, she is to young to be on her own a lot like this, but she was used to it. Her mom and dad split up when she was four. After that, she was always alone. Well, almost always.

Kimi opened the fridge to find it to be completely empty. Same as the pantry. There wasn't one drop of food in the entire house. It was then she realized that there wasn't anything there. Nothing. She went into her moms room and the only thing in it besides a bed was broken life's of glass. She went to her room, and it was the same (except no glass and her pair of pj's thrown on her bed). That was it. She confirmed it. Her mom, had left her.

"What is this?" The ruler of the underworld, Lord Garmadon, asked his army of skeletons when they came back from a quest.

"Uh, it's a girl?" Whiplash said.

"I know it a girl, but why did you bring her here?" Garmadon said angrily.

"We thought she could be a use to our army! She is only young and we found her outside on the street! Maybe you could have her fetch items from above, so she will blend in!" Knuckles replied.

"Perfect." Garmadon smiled wickedly.

The two bone dudes smiled, then walked of to complete the task they were originally given

The girl started to move then sat up. "W- who are you?"

Garmadon saw for the first time, that she had white hair, with the slightest blue hint to it. She had dazzinlg green eyes, but they had fear in them. "There, there," Garmadon said awkwardly. "Its okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Im going to help you. Now, what is your name?"

"Kimi." She said, not quite sure if she was going to trust him or not. "And, who are you?"

"I am Lord Garmadon. Ruler of the underworld." He said. "I see darkness within you. I will teach you to harness that power, and use it, against our foes."

Kimi looked at him in a strange way. "Our foes?"


End file.
